Kissing Feind
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Lucy never drinks but if she did. What can possibly happen? Will it be a good outcome or not? Please R&R.


**Kissing Feind**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

While the sun got ready to set somewhere in the west and the sky turned violet a certain blondie was tapping her pen on the table impatiently while having a serious mental war. She sighed for the umpteenth time and placed the pen in its place and pushed the chair back. Giving one last glare to the innocent white paper she got up and went to the kitchen. She went straight to the fridge and took out a bottle of chilled water hoping it would relax her.

The said blondie was none other than Lucy Heartfillia the one and only celestial mage of Fairy Tail. She was currently having issues with her writers block. After hours of thinking she was still not able to turn the page blue and it remained white irritating her at the very sight of it.

"Oh well! I'll take a break for now." And with that another sigh escaped her lips.

As she gulped down her water she heard a thud in her living room and she went there to check it out. Though she had a fair enough idea of who her intruder would be. She leaned on the door and eyed the pink haired tanned skin boy lounging on her coach with a stupid toothy grin painted on his face.

"What are you doing here Natsu?"

"Luce! I came to take you the guild. There is a party." He replied cheerfully.

"-Sigh- So what's the excuse today huh?"

"Oh! We have a new couple in the guild so it's for their sake."

Lucy's eyes widened and she enthusiastically asked who it was?

"Well Romeo finally confessed to Wendy and now they are the youngest couple of Fairy Tail."

A small smile graces her lips causing Natsu to blush which was unnoticed by Lucy. She went back inside and called out, "Give me a minute to get ready." Natsu was totally confused. Why did his face felt so hot a second ago after all he is the all mighty salamander. What can be hotter than him? And what's with this fluttering heart of his? He ran to the kitchen and started gorging down the food. He was eating so rashly that he choked on it and started coughing. Lucy rushed into the kitchen on hearing his coughs and gave him some water and patted his back.

"Thanks Luce." He said and turned to face her but froze (not literally after all he is the all mighty salamander) on seeing Lucy just in towel. Well so much for gorging the food for distraction. He turned his head away again feeling a hot sensation on his face and this time he felt it till his ears. _What the hell is happening to me? Whatever it is, it is because of Luce. What is this weirdo doing to me? _Thought Natsu. He waved his hand indicating he was alright and asked her to get ready and went to the other room to patiently wait for her.

After sometime a certain blond mage and a pink haired dragonslayer was walking the streets of Magnolia slowly making their way to Fairy Tail. The door was thrown open by Natsu and he ran into the guild. Lucy sighed and quietly made her way to a seat next to Levi near the bar asking Mira for orange juice.

"Here Lucy your orange juice."

"Thanks Mira"

Lucy smiled and gently pressed her cherry lips to the glass rim and took a sip while she continued her usual conversation with Levi. _Hmmmm…..the juice is oddly too good and I already drank 10 glasses and I still can't stop. I wonder what's so special in this **Orange Juice** _thought Lucy. She felt a little lightheaded and for some reason quite bold. She felt like speaking her mind out loud. But right now she feels quite dizzy and decides to take a nap and so she dozes off.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mira. What is it?"

"Well you see Lucy drank too much. So can you make sure she reaches her apartment safely?"

"Sure."

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

Natsu was walking the street of Magnolia with a drunken Lucy on her back. The chalk colored moon caressed them with its pure white light while Natsu continued to his destination. Upon reaching it he tightened his grip on her and leaped into the house through the window. He walked to her room and gently placed her on the bed.

He laid beside her propping his head with his hand and gently brushed her hairs from her face. He traced the outline of her face with his finger and was enjoying the feel of it. His fingers traced her forehead to her temples and went further south to her cheeks and finally on her lips where he stopped his little journey. For some reason he found her lips really tempting. He wondered why? _She looks so peaceful this way unlike what she is when she is awake. But why do I get self conscious when I am near her & why does her lips look unusually soft, pinker and TEMPTING today. Lucy's weird and her weirdness is rubbing on me too ~Sigh~ Well I better be leaving now._

Natsu got up and was about to leave when he felt a tugging on his hand. He turned and was surprised to see Lucy sitting on the bed cross legged rubbing her eye with one hand and holding on to his palm with the other.

"Luce did I wake you up? Uhmmmm….sorry?"

"Is it you Natsu?"Lucy asked groggily still rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Lucy looked at him with those huge chocolate eyes and stared intently. Natsu felt a little uncomfortable and was in pinch of what to do. "Uhhhmmmm…do you want something Luce?" Natsu asked uncertainly sweating and blushing a bit at her intense stare.

Lucy let out a mischievous giggle and pulled Natsu down along with her on the bed. She was below with Natsu on the top and she was hugging him brutally. He almost choked. "Luce I am gonna die." Natsu managed to choke out. Lucy let go off him and looked at his pale face and started laughing. Natsu was just too confused of why Lucy was acting like that.

"Natsu."

"Hmmmm?"

"Cook me something. I wanna eat." Lucy whined childishly while pumping her hands in the air.

"But Luce-" Natsu stopped mid sentence when he saw Lucy's pouting face and those chocolate eyes that threatened to water if he said anything cruel.

"What aren't you gonna make me something?" Lucy asked with puppy dog eyes and looked at him intently.

"Ahhmmm…..ok I'll fix you something. Wait here." Natsu said and hurried to the kitchen and frantically looked for something to eat. Luckily he found some pancakes which he quickly placed on a plate and with a fork hurried back to Lucy. _Why is she acting so childish? Oh right! She is drunk. I wonder if I will be able to survive tonight. God knows what's in store for me tonight _thought Natsu bitterly.

He saw Lucy sitting on the bed cross legged and on his arrival her face lit up and she frantically patted the place in front of her asking him to sit there. Natsu sat down and held out the plate of pancake to her. She shook her head and gently pushed the plate back.

"You accomplished your first mission soldier. Very good."

"First mission? What do you mean Luce?"

"I mean I am the queen and you are my servant and I will be giving you missions that you cannot afford to fail at any cost. Got it."

"Yeah I guess."

"No you have to say 'Roger that'."

"Ok…Roger that?"

"Very Good. Now your second mission is to…"

"To…?"

"To feed me. Ahh~"

Lucy said and opened her mouth wide open. Natsu had no choice but to go along with the flow so without any protest he fed her. He kind of liked doing it. He observed how her cherry lips took in the slice of cake gracefully and the way her lips moved when she chewed it. For some reason Natsu found it adorable. He really couldn't figure out his feelings but hoped he'll be able to soon enough.

He was in a trance intently watching her lips and desperately wanted to have the feel of it. As if on cue his body moved on its own. He took a piece with his fingers and fed her. He liked the feel of her delicate lips touching his fingers as she took the slice, the touch of her warm tongue all made him wonder how it will feel if he touched them with his own lips and tongue. Natsu was happy in his own land when he snapped back to reality as Lucy purposefully bit his fingers.

"Ouch…What was that for Luce?"

"For not paying attention. The cake is already finished."

"Oh sorry." Natsu said and looked away blushing at his silliness.

"It's okay and now as for your reward."

Lucy leaned turned his face so that she could look him in the eye and without any prior warning captured his lips with her own. Natsu's eyes went wide as he tried to understand what was happening. But before he could grasp the situation and at least reciprocate the kiss Lucy had already pulled back, with a smirk on her face, while Natsu immediately missed the warmth of her lips. After all it was just a quick peck that Lucy had intended.

"You are really clumsy aren't you Natsu."

"Whaaa- What do you mean Luce?"

"Well you aren't even a good kisser. Anyway Mission 3: Massage my shoulders."

"Ok."

Natsu went behind Lucy and was about to start when Lucy stopped him. She first pulled her hairs up in a bun and then started unbuttoning her shirt. "Whaaaaay are you stripping Luce?" Natsu asked obviously startled and not to mention it distracted him awfully lot. "Don't worry I am just giving you space and anyway you have seen me in less clothing than this." Lucy said as she took off her shirt and threw it away presenting herself only in a bra to Natsu. She motioned him to get starting and Natsu hesitantly did.

"You are unexpectedly good at this Natsu. I really like it."

"Are you pleased?"

"Very much I guess."

"Then if I am good enough can I get that reward again?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Uhhhmmmm….okay." With that Natsu quietly continued massaging her obviously putting his best effort.

"Okay that's enough."

"So how was it?"

"Well you certainly pleased me."

"Then about that reward…."

"Sure sure. Come here."

With that Lucy pulled him down beside her on the bed and started to lean. Natsu quickly closed his eyes and also closed the distance, fully prepared this time. Their lips met. His bit warmer than hers but for him they were ice cold, an ice that he wanted to melt with his warmth. He started tugging and sucking at her lips deepening the kiss in the process.

If it was up to them they would have never stopped but they needed air. They slowly parted and rested their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed.

"So am I still clumsy?" Natsu asked blushing a bit.

"Well not clumsy anymore but you still have your ways to go." Lucy replied smiling.

"So why don't you teach me huh?"

"Ok then prepare yourself soldier because your Fourth Mission is to practice kissing with me until you are good enough."

"Roger that."

With that said the couple drowned themselves in their so-called kissing practice. But it was quite evident to anyone that they were just trying to douse down their lust for each other. They continued to kiss each other passionately, fought for dominance with their tongue and felt a LOT with their fingers. They both were sweating with a little bit of clothing still intact somehow. Lucy had already dozed off in Natsu's arms.

"I love you Luce." Natsu said to no one in particular and smiled. He was thankful that Lucy become a kissing feign when drunk because it was all thanks to that he finally figured out his feeling and was sure Lucy would also do so soon enough. After al if the **De****nse** Natsu can figure out then no way the oh-so-conscious Lucy won't. Natsu chuckled at that thought and soon fell into deep slumber with his princess in his arms.

* * *

**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

**_The End_**

_◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N : Well that's it. I hope you all liked it.**

**Your reviews are like ink to my pen.**

**So please R&R. ^_^**


End file.
